


Happy 6 months

by So_we_sang



Series: Snap Shots [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-30 18:14:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13957233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/So_we_sang/pseuds/So_we_sang
Summary: Malec's 6 month anniversary doesn't go to plan.





	Happy 6 months

**Author's Note:**

> tiny baby drabble. I wrote this on my phone in a parking lot.

It's their six month anniversary and the plans they had made for the day got pushed aside by the shadow world deciding it was time to fall apart. They hadn't had a moment alone the entire day and it was now almost 3 am and the institute was still running like crazy. And that's how they found themselves, tucked into a corner of an elevator located in a corridor that no one used anymore, making out like a bunch of touch starved teenagers.  
“I'm sorry the day didn't go as planned.” Alec mumbles into the side of Magnus’ neck. Magnus let's out a surprised laugh and pushes Alec away enough to look at him properly.

“Alexander, I've been around for a really long time, and I've never seen a dragon before!” He says, snaking his arms back around Alec's neck to pull him down into another kiss.  
“But still” Alec mumbles between kisses. Magnus pulls back to stare at him incredulously.

“Alexander, are you going to keep talking or are you going to kiss me because we can go and join the others if you'd like.”  
Alec's eyes widen as he takes in Magnus’ words and he immediately presses another quick kiss to his boyfriend's lips.

“Sorry. Happy six months.” Magnus’ eyes soften and he smiles, gently running his fingers through the back of Alec's head. “Happy six months.” He replies softly, pulling Alec into a much calmer kiss.  
“You guys realize the cameras still work in there right?” A voice interrupts them from the speaker in the ceiling. They both jump apart and glare up to the camera in the corner where Jace is apparently watching them from the main console.  
“Parabatai or not, I'm going to kill him.” Alec mutters.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments give me life.


End file.
